


Waiting Alone

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim waits alone for Leonard’s return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an AU, set sometime after the crew of the Enterprise have returned to Earth. (or at least my head canon says so.) Leonard’s still a doctor, while Jim teaches at Starfleet Academy. This was written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/490674.html) on the jim_and_bones community. Comm is f-locked - must be 18 or over to join and view the pretty!

Jim sat alone at the end of the bed, forearms resting loosely on his knees. His body made a small shape upon the floor, curled in thoughtful lines alone. His head was bowed, yet still he listened to the noises the apartment made around him, the ticking of the clock upon the bedside cabinet the loudest thing in the entire place, seemingly.

It had been hours since Leonard had left for work, bed empty and cold on his side before Jim had even woken. That was nothing unusual in and of itself, yet that day, it saddened Jim, to think that Leonard couldn’t have waited a while longer to kiss him goodbye for the day. And so Jim waited, his own shift teaching at the Starfleet Academy long since ended.

Finally, his patience was rewarded and Leonard returned, door banging shut behind him. Jim didn’t stand, despite straightening slightly, shoulders loosing their thoughtful bowed curve, head rising to stare fixedly at the bedroom door. He heard the familiar heavy tread of Leonard outside, measured steps carrying the doctor’s tall frame through the apartment towards him. The door opened silently and Leonard stood framed by it, staring down at Jim curled on the floor.

Jim had to admit that Leonard looked tired, yet still good, collar unbuttoned so that his throat and clavicle were exposed to the light and Jim’s gaze. His eyes, kind as usual, wore a puppy-dog expression reserved only for Jim, or so it seemed to Jim himself. His hands were clasped behind his back awkwardly, silence stretching out between them.

Finally, Jim moved, scooting over on the floor and making room for his lover, hand slapping invitingly against the floorboards. Leonard nodded, still without speaking and he walked into the room, kneeling awkwardly and plonking his butt down upon the ground beside Jim. Their shoulders touched and Jim could feel the heat from Leonard’s body and the quietness that always surrounded the other man. Peace seemed to always radiate from him, coupled with kindness, even when Leonard was shouting or pretended to be angry.

Jim was startled out of his Leonard-induced reverie by Leonard himself, nudging Jim’s shoulder with his own, collar gaping with that one movement, revealing more tanned skin beneath his clothing. Jim looked at Leonard, a question clear in his gaze and the set of his brows, yet still he didn’t speak. He didn’t need to, couldn’t, not with Leonard sitting so close and smiling that private little smile reserved only for him.

“Happy anniversary, darlin’,” Leonard finally said, deep southern tones comforting in the depthless silence hanging between them.

Jim grinned then, smile spreading across his face and brightening his eyes as Leonard presented him with a gift wrapped box, that had been previously held hidden behind his back. Jim leant in and kissed him, lips lingering against the familiar soft surfaces of Leonard’s, before he pulled away, reluctantly, still staring at the other man’s mouth.

“Thanks, Bones,” Jim said, quietly, with a small smile.

“You haven't seen what I’ve got you yet,” Leonard replied, amused.

Jim shrugged as though it didn’t matter, and to him, it didn’t. The fact that Leonard had remembered the fourth anniversary of their first date and had honoured the occasion with a gift was all that mattered to Jim. He unwrapped the paper with careful fingers, setting the paper aside and placing it upon the floor beside him. With expert fingers he flipped open the small box which had previously been nestled inside the paper and gaped at the simple gold band cradled inside that. He glanced up at Leonard who was watching him closely, a carefully guarded expression on his face.

“Is this what I think it is?” Jim asked, quietly.

“Unless you think it’s a purple elephant wearing bright orange britches, then sure,” Leonard didn’t stop himself from saying.

That at least made Jim laugh and he elbowed the other man sharply. Even though he didn’t say so aloud, the implication of that one gesture was clear - be serious.

“Are you asking me to marry you, there, Dr McCoy?” Jim asked, face as carefully guarded as Leonard’s right then.

“I sure am. Make an old country doctor happy and say yeah?” Leonard replied, hopefully.

“Yeah,” Jim replied, without hesitation.

Leonard grinned then, leaning forward and slipping the ring from its box, and angling onto the appropriate finger. Jim shivered at Leonard’s sure touch, fingers cool against his own as the ring slipped on easily. How Leonard had known the right size to get, Jim didn’t know. All he could think was that the other man must have a true physician's eye to know something as obscure as that. He looked up and smiled at the other man, before leaning in to kiss him gently.

“I think we need to seal the deal, don’t you, Jim?” Leonard asked, indicating the bed behind them with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “No marriage is worth a lick without consummating it first.”

“We’re not married yet, Bones,” Jim said, in amusement.

“As good as. Dammit, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a monk. I need a bit of personal gratification every now and again. What better way to celebrate our eventual wedding than with a bit of - “ and Leonard’s words were stopped mid-flow by Jim’s laughing kiss.

“Just shut up and do me, Bones,” Jim laughed.

Leonard, then, saw no reason not to.


End file.
